Partes Simples
by FlyingFleshEater
Summary: Aquele momento estranho em que você viaja trinta anos no futuro e descobre que você está casada com a sua inimiga do ensino médio? Pois é, é um droga... exceto que... talvez não seja. Translation by GayFabray
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo Um – Acorde Minha Alma**

_Como o meu coração é inconstante e como meus olhos estão atordoados,_

_Eu me esforço para encontrar alguma verdade nas suas mentiras,_

_E agora meu coração tropeça em coisas que eu não conheço,_

_Essa fraqueza que eu sinto, eu devo mostrá-la por fim_

**QFRB**

Um pressentimento ruim estava com Quinn desde que ela acordou naquela manhã. Ela havia permanecido na cama por dez minutos a mais do que seu horário normal de levantar e ela pensou seriamente em ficar em casa. Ela queria apenas voltar a dormir em sua cama quentinha e enterrar sua cabeça debaixo de seu travesseiro. Ela podia dizer a sua mãe que ela se sentia enjoada e não seria exatamente uma mentira. Ela só sentia que algo ruim iria acontecer se ela fosse para a escola naquele dia. O episódio bomba de Grey's Anatomy continuava aparecendo no fundo da sua mente. Meredith havia se sentido como se ela fosse morrer naquele dia.

_É assim que aquilo pareceu?_

Ela foi pra escola de qualquer jeito.

O dia se arrastou e o frio na sua barriga não diminuiu. Sem conseguir se focar em nenhuma das leituras ou atividades nas aulas, ela sabia que ficaria para trás. Ela achou que talvez os seus amigos do Glee estivessem se sentindo meio estranhos também. Finn parecia constipado na maior parte do dia. Santana estava estranhamente quieta, e Rachel, constantemente vigilante e irritantemente alta, havia agido estranhamente também.

Quando a hora do Glee Club chegou, Quinn estava se sentindo realmente nauseada e queria mais que tudo rastejar pra casa e enroscar-se como uma bolinha na sua cama.

Não deveria ser difícil.

Eles estavam ensaiando um número que talvez fossem usar nas Seletivas. Quinn zombou internamente. Eles nunca estavam preparados para as Seletivas até o dia anterior, e quanto às Nacionais, eles haviam praticado a noite toda e durante a manhã do dia da competição, então a probabilidade de que qualquer coisa que eles praticavam tão cedo no ano fosse ser usado na competição era dez negativo.

Todos estavam nos seus lugares, Rachel e Finn na frente porque eles (de novo) eram os líderes, e os outros estavam arrumados ao redor de algum jeito estratégico. De algum jeito, Quinn se achou do lado direito de Rachel, mas ela estava consumida demais com o sentimento estranho correndo pelo seu corpo para ficar irritada com isso.

Era a terceira vez que eles estavam treinando a coreografia e todos, até mesmo Brittany, estavam tendo problemas. Não porque os passos eram difíceis, mas havia uma inegável tensão no ar que ficava mais sufocante a cada momento.

Numa parte da música, havia o momento que seu parceiro (Mike hoje) deveria girá-la para fora antes de puxá-la de volta para perto. A deixa veio e Mike a girou para longe de seu corpo. Quando seus braços estavam completamente estendidos, os dedos dele puxaram os dela de volta. Ambas as mãos estavam suadas, e ele não estava a segurando firmemente, então a mão dela deslizou para fora da dele e seu corpo continuou na trajetória. No segundo que eles perderam contato, o ar na sala mudou e Quinn de repente sentiu como se sua pele estivesse pegando fogo.

Ela já havia se sentido exatamente assim uma vez antes. No ano anterior, no laboratório de biologia, ela e seu parceiro iam dissecar um feto de porco. O garoto com quem ela estava trabalhando, Rick Alguma Coisa, era covarde demais pra fazer o primeiro corte, então Quinn o fez. O bisturi havia cortado de forma limpa através da carne meio congelada e ela cuidadosamente separou os dois pedaços de pele para expor a cavidade no corpo. A química usada para preservar o animal havia soprado pra fora, quase como uma daquelas nuvens de calor que a atingiam no rosto quando ela abria um dos fornos em Economia Caseira.

O sentimento foi exatamente igual ao de antes. Ela não conseguia respirar, sua pele estava formigando e suas mãos e pés pareciam mortos. E ela estava girando, fisicamente e mentalmente. Seu cérebro perdeu a habilidade de controlar seu corpo. Seu movimento continuou e ela colidiu fortemente contra Rachel, e numa bagunça de membros elas caíram com força no chão, com a morena por baixo.

Através da dor excruciante, ela conseguiu ver que ela não era a única que havia tropeçado ou sentido a dor estranha de fogo atravessando sua pele. Todos estavam andando como bêbados e Artie parecia que havia desmaiado em sua cadeira de rodas. Quinn olhou, com seus olhos embaçados, para a garota embaixo dela. O rosto de Rachel expressava dor e a loira pensou que ela provavelmente havia batido a cabeça no chão. Ela não teve a chance de rolar para o lado e ajudar a garota a se arrumar, porque naquele momento a dor de queimadura aumentou mil vezes e Quinn soltou um grito de dor. Ela ouviu um choramingo baixinho e alguns outros gritos ao seu redor.

Seus olhos estavam abertos, apesar da dor, e olhavam para baixo, para Rachel, quando sua visão sumiu abruptamente. Ao invés de ficar tudo preto, como ficava quando ela fechava seus olhos, era como se ela tivesse mergulhado em um abismo eterno de branco. Era tão brilhante que queimava, então ela fechou seus olhos, mas o branco ainda estava lá.

A cegueira durou cinco segundos e então sumiu, e o fogo havia ido embora e ela conseguia sentir apenas um estranho zumbido pelo seu corpo, como uma fraqueza, e ela se encontrou ainda em cima de Rachel Berry na sala do coral.

Mas era diferente, porque elas estavam sozinhas.

**QFRB**

Rachel Berry não gostou nem um pouco de como foi ter Quinn Fabray, uma das garotas mais bonitas que ela já teve o (des)prazer de conhecer, em cima dela. Não, ela não gostou nem um pouquinho. Nem como a cintura de Quinn estava perfeitamente encostada contra a dela, ou como suas pernas se entrelaçavam, ou como a respiração pesada da loira fazia o tórax dela encostar-se ao seu a cada inspirada. Ela não gostou de nada disso.

Ela gostou foi do fato de que não parecia mais que Santana havia decidido fazer sua ameaça valer e destruir suas roupas tacando fogo nelas enquanto Rachel ainda as usava. Era legal não ter aquela dor tomando conta de todos os pensamentos lógicos dela.

Em cima dela, Quinn gemeu e se deslocou para o lado, deitando ao lado de Rachel ao invés de em cima dela. "Ai."

"Pois é", a morena concordou, estremecendo quando tentou se sentar.

"Você está bem?" Quinn perguntou quando percebeu a dificuldade de Rachel. Ela estava cansada e dolorida demais pra se preocupar sobre como soou genuinamente preocupada com o bem-estar da diva.

"Minha cabeça", Rachel sussurrou, agarrando com as duas mãos a parte de trás da tal dita área. "Acho que tenho uma concussão."

"Só não desmaie ou qualquer coisa", Quinn mandou. Ela assistiu muita TV quando estava grávida e uma das coisas que ela sabia sobre concussões era que se Rachel tivesse uma e caísse no sono, ela podia morrer. E, claro, Quinn achava a diva irritante na maior parte do tempo, e ela costumava torturá-la com fervor que só podia ser descrito como religioso, mas ela não queria que a garota morresse ou algo assim.

"Me pergunto onde todo mundo foi", Rachel disse, olhando ao redor da sala vazia. "Por que eles iriam ir embora? Nós desmaiamos? Mas se nós apagamos com certeza alguém chamaria uma ambulância. Você sentiu aquela queimação estranha?"

Quinn queria dar um tapa na cara dela, ela realmente, honestamente queria. Porém, não o fez, porque aquelas eram, incrivelmente, questões válidas. Onde diabos estava todo mundo? "Sim, eu senti a queimação", foi tudo o que ela disse. Era a única resposta que ela tinha, na verdade. Mas, ao olhar ao redor da sala, Quinn começou a perceber algumas diferenças.

Havia muito mais cadeiras e elas estavam alinhadas nos degraus. As prateleiras atrás do piano estavam abarrotadas de livros e folhas de música. Uma das prateleiras era dedicada a livros de capa preta com nomes escritos na lombada. Os nomes eram estranhos. O piano havia sido movido e a bateria era diferente.

"A sala está diferente", Quinn assinalou para sua companheira.

Rachel virou sua cabeça num jeito quase frenético, pegando os detalhes da sala. Depois de um minuto, ela se levantou com as pernas trêmulas. Quinn a seguiu, mas ela estava bem mais estável.

"Isso é um tipo de uma pegadinha elaborada?" Rachel se perguntou em voz alta enquanto ia até o piano. Ela deslizou os dedos pelas teclas.

"Se é, eu estou completamente impressionada", Quinn replicou. Ela estava olhando para os livros mais cuidadosamente agora. Ela olhou as lombadas e bateu seus dedos pelo topo de alguns deles. "Mesmo que eu não duvide que o resto do Glee Club faria algo doido com a gente enquanto nós estivéssemos desmaiadas, eu acho que Mr. Schue não teria deixado." Ela decidiu e puxou o primeiro, a lombada dizia Abel, para fora da prateleira.

"Exatamente. Deixe-me ser franca, seria mais provável eles levarem você com eles e me deixarem ou para morrer ou para ficar confusa sozinha."

Quinn olhou para cima do que acabou sendo mais folhas de música, completamente escritas e marcadas com post its e pequenas estrelas douradas. Ela deu a Rachel, ainda perto do piano e não olhando pra ela, uma olhada. "Isso foi mórbido, azedo e excessivamente dramático, tudo em uma frase. Parabéns, você conseguiu."

"Ninguém gosta de mim. Exceto Finn, e às vezes até ele fica cansado de mim."

Quinn franziu as sobrancelhas. "Bem, ninguém odeia você mais. Até Santana não quer mais te matar toda hora. E aquele novato com cara de drogado parece que quer te dar um filho. Então, isso é... um progresso, né?"

Rachel acenou pesadamente, apertou algumas notas e então se afastou do piano. "Eu acho. O que você está olhando?"

"É um monte de folha de música", Quinn respondeu. Ela havia puxado outro livro durante a conversa. "Algumas são as mesmas e algumas são diferentes. Porém, todas estão escritas. E eu não reconheço algumas dessas canções." Ela deu de ombros e colocou o livro de volta.

"Isso é estranho."

Quinn queria concordar, mas ela fez isso só mentalmente. Dizer a Rachel Berry que ela estava certa seria um desastre.

Antes de eles pensarem em algo mais, um garoto alto abriu a porta da sala e entrou. Ele não era alto do jeito que Finn Hudson era, e definitivamente não era um bloco de músculos adolescente. Não, ele era desengonçado e obviamente preferia não ter crescido tanto. Seu rosto era infantil e bronzeado e ele tinha algumas espinhas em sua testa e um nariz que era grande demais para o seu rosto. Seus olhos eram escuros e expressivos, com cílios grossos que eram dificilmente encontrados em garotos. Seu cabelo castanho era muito claro para sua pele e estava num tamanho que gritava "POR FAVOR, ME CORTE!" para todo mundo num raio de oito quilômetros.

Ele as viu paradas lá e tropeçou para parar, quase caindo com seus pés grandes. "Oi", ele disse com uma voz que parecia a ponto de falhar. Rachel pensou que ele estava perto de quatorze anos e provavelmente era um calouro. Ela nunca havia o visto antes, mas ela foi atingida por um sentimento de familiaridade.

"Oi", Rachel e Quinn falaram em uníssono. Elas se olharam e então olharam de volta para o garoto. Ele ficava mudando o peso nas pernas.

"Sou Alex", ele disse para elas como se fosse uma explicação, como se o nome dele de alguma forma informava a elas o seu propósito na vida. Quando ele recebeu olhares em branco de volta, ele continuou. "Minha mãe é a diretora do coral." Ele não perdeu o olhar confuso que as garotas trocaram, ele apenas não questionou. Deixe-as terem suas esquisitices, ele pensou. "Estou aqui para pegar algumas folhas de música que ela deixou no escritório. O clube está praticando no auditório hoje. Vocês estão no Glee Club, certo?"

"Sim", Quinn respondeu rapidamente, antes que Rachel pudesse dizer algo incriminador. Ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo exatamente, mas ela era perceptiva o bastante para perceber que mesmo que ela nunca havia visto essa criança antes, ele era jovem e sincero demais pra estar na pegadinha. "Somos novas."

"Achei que sim", Alex replicou, tirando uma mecha do cabelo enrolado dos olhos. "Eu tinha quase certeza de que nunca havia visto vocês."

"Você disse que o diretor do coral é uma mulher?" Rachel perguntou de repente, Quinn virou a cabeça rapidamente pra olhar pra ela, seus olhos brilhando com raiva dourada. A morena ignorou o olhar com alguma dificuldade. Isso não estava fazendo sentido para ela. Ela pôde sentir a sinceridade do garoto também. Ele não estava mentindo, então ela teve que perguntar o que estava acontecendo.

Alex arqueou uma sobrancelha expressivamente. "Hm, sim, Rachel Berry, eu achei que todo mundo sabia disso. Ela é tipo... um dos principais atrativos para essa porcaria de cidade. Vocês são... novas mesmo. Estavam vivendo debaixo de pedras ou algo assim?" Ele balançou a cabeça e riu ironicamente quando elas não responderam nada. Ele levantou uma chave com um chaveiro de estrela dourada. "Eu já volto e então eu levo vocês ao auditório." Com isso, ele as deixou e entrou no escritório, fechando a porta atrás dele. Através das janelas, Rachel e Quinn podiam vê-lo folheando uma seleção de folhas de música que estavam guardadas no arquivo de três partes no pequeno escritório. Ou elas o teriam visto se elas não estivessem ambas encarando o lugar em que o garoto havia estado parado logo antes.

_Esse era o filho de Rachel Berry_, era o único pensamento coerente que Quinn conseguiu formar, mas não por falta de tentativas.

A mente de Rachel estava em branco, e não de um jeito bom.

"Nós estamos no futuro." Era certo como um fato, porque apesar de Quinn estar pasma, a realidade ao seu redor não estava aberta a debate em sua cabeça.

Rachel estava menos certa. "Isso é um absurdo, Quinn. Viagem no tempo é impossível. A tecnologia não existe e mesmo que existisse, existem problemas demais associados a essa ideia para que virasse uma prática viável."

"Obviamente", Quinn zombou com seu tom superior, "você está errada. É possível porque estamos vivendo isso."

"Você não pode estar me dizendo que você acredita em viagem no tempo. Você acredita no Pé Grande também? Tem que haver outra explicação."

Um rubor de raiva dominou as delicadas bochechas de Quinn porque, sim, ela acreditava no Pé Grande e algumas vezes em unicórnios também. "Ah, sério? Bem, então o que você acha que aconteceu?" A loira perguntou, colocando tanto desprezo em sua pergunta quanto era possível.

"Bem, obviamente eu sofri um grave dano cerebral." O tom alto de Rachel não ajudou nada a amenizar a irritação cega que a loira sentia subir como um turbilhão pela sua barriga.

"Como estou aqui então?" Quinn perguntou com escárnio, sua ira a estimulando.

"Você é uma invenção do meu subconsciente prejudicado. Eu obviamente estou em coma ou algo do tipo." Rachel parecia séria e crente em sua explicação.

Quinn fez uma careta, sentindo-se completamente insultada por ter sido comparada a uma invenção da imaginação de alguém, prejudicada ou não. Ela chegou perto da diva e deu um beliscão forte em seu braço.

O olhar de completo choque e dor que dominou o rosto da diva foi quase o suficiente para Quinn começar a rir, mas não foi o suficiente para esquecer sua indignação com a teoria de Rachel sobre a situação. "Se você está em coma, não deveria sentir dor. É como nos sonhos", ela replicou. Sinceramente, ela havia inventado isso. Não tem nenhum jeito de ela saber disso sem ter estado em coma, mas ela esperou que Rachel não percebesse sua mentira. "Aquele garoto disse que ele era o filho da diretora do coral. Ele disse que o nome da diretora era Rachel Berry. Eu não conheço muitas Rachel Berrys. E, ao menos que você e Finn acharam um jeito de fazer uma criança para mostrar seu intenso e inegável amor, nós estamos no futuro."

"Como?"

"Como se eu soubesse", a loira falou em um assobio em resposta.

"Não tem necessidade de descontar em mim", Rachel informou a ela com um olhar orgulhoso.

Quinn grunhiu e, de algum jeito, controlou a vontade de estrangular Rachel violentamente. Suas unhas cortaram suas palmas com a força para ela ficar sã.

Felizmente, a futura prole de Rachel, Alex, saiu do escritório com uma pilha de papéis debaixo dos braços, lembrando a loira que Rachel precisava estar viva para produzir seu progênito. E Quinn Fabray é tudo menos uma assassina de bebês.

"Tudo bem, vamos lá. Vou levar vocês para o auditório agora." As duas hesitaram brevemente em segui-lo, mas Quinn cedeu primeiro, permitindo-o que segurasse a porta do coral aberta para ela. "Você vem?" Ele perguntou quando ela estava saindo da sala. A loira virou para ver que Rachel estava parada exatamente onde ela havia a deixado.

Mesmo que a ideia de Quinn fizesse sentido para ela, Rachel apenas não podia aceitar que esse garoto um dia seria seu filho. Nada contra ele, pessoalmente. Na verdade, ele parecia um garoto legal. O problema era que ele estava em Lima, o fato que ela estava em Lima que ela não conseguia aceitar. Ela se recusava a aceitar isso.

"Eu...", ela começou. Ele estava olhando para ela com uma expressão confusa e ela podia perceber que ele obviamente tinha os olhos dela. Eles tinham o mesmo perfil e tudo mais. Ela sabia por que o via todos os dias no espelho. Era como se ele houvesse arrancado da sua cabeça. Ela de repente queria chorar porque ela podia ver, sim, ele era seu filho, ou ele seria, e ele era tão lindo e elegante e ela sabia que um dia ele seria dela. Ela podia sentir no fundo do seu coração. Machucava.

Ela se sacudiu com força. Ela estava no futuro. Ela estava prestes a conhecer o seu futuro... eu. Seu eu mais velho saberia o que fazer. Ela teria que saber. Ela conteve seus sentimentos que ameaçavam romper sua mente. Ela sabia que se pensasse sobre a situação mais um pouco, ela choraria.

Rachel assentiu. "É claro, perdão."

Alex deu de ombros e arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Não foi nada." Ele sorriu e Rachel imediatamente foi conquistada.

**QFRB**

O silêncio entre os três estava tenso. Não era por causa de Alex. Na verdade, ele estava perfeitamente confortável. A tensão entre as duas garotas era a origem.

Eles estavam no meio do caminho para o auditório quando Quinn decidiu acabar com o silêncio. "Então, você está no Glee Club?"

Alex pulou de surpresa ao ser questionado. "Hm, não. Eu estou no fundamental. Entretanto, eu não participo de nenhum clube, então eu venho aqui depois da aula pra passar o tempo. É melhor que ficar numa casa vazia por horas, sabe?"

Ele estava andando na frente delas, e não as olhava, mas Quinn acenou com a cabeça do mesmo jeito.

"Você vai participar quando estiver no colegial?" Rachel sibilou finalmente.

Alex deu de ombros. "Talvez, o negócio todo de cantar e dançar no palco não é muito minha praia. Quer dizer, é legal e tal, mas eu tenho talento em outras áreas", ele fez uma pausa para pensar, sua cabeça se inclinando um pouco. "Eu talvez faça isso pela diversão. Eu tenho aulas de dança de salão desde que eu tinha... cinco ou algo assim, então a parte de dançar seria legal. Só que eu não canto muito bem."

Quinn lançou uma olhada para a garota andando ao seu lado e tentou ver sua reação, mas a cara de paisagem de Rachel era perfeita. A loira anotou mentalmente que ela provavelmente deveria pedir algumas dicas da próxima vez que Puck tentasse arrastá-la para um jogo de strip poker.

As portas do auditório estavam fechadas, mas era possível ouvir a música através delas. Alex empurrou uma das portas e se apoiou nela, para manter aberta e permitir que elas passassem primeiro.

"Eu não posso interromper quando eles estão no meio de um número, então vamos apenas esperar atrás da mesa", ele explicou para elas, todo prestativo.

Alex liderou o caminho pelo corredor até onde a mesa do diretor estava. Apenas uma pessoa estava sentada ali. As garotas assumiram que era a Rachel Berry mais velha. Sua silhueta era pouco visível. O auditório estava escuro, mas o palco estava iluminado e quase trinta pessoas estavam lá, numa formação em que duas pessoas, uma garota e um garoto, ficavam na frente como se fossem os líderes. Eles não estavam usando trajes e Quinn contou seis garotas e dois garotos com uniformes das Cheerios, incluindo a garota líder para o número que eles estavam praticando.

As duas garotas perceberam distraidamente que elas não reconheciam a música. Era um problema maior para Rachel do que para Quinn.

As pessoas no palco não estavam cantando, eles estavam apenas fazendo a coreografia e Quinn e Rachel foram atingidas pela familiaridade com o momento que Rachel havia descoberto quem sua mãe era.

A rotina foi feita sem interrupções por aproximadamente 45 segundos depois que elas chegaram e Quinn tinha que admitir que a coreografia era realmente boa. Rachel não era tão bondosa quando ela, e aparentemente isso não havia mudado com o tempo.

"Fabray! Seus giros estão desleixados, arrume isso você mesma antes que eu vá te ajudar com uma chave de fenda", a versão mais velha de Rachel, que Quinn já havia dado o apelido de Rachel Mais Velha porque ela era uma garota muito criativa, gritou em seu microfone.

Quinn pulou de surpresa quando ouviu seu sobrenome e começou a olhar para todos os rostos no palco para achar quem se assemelhava a ela pelo menos um pouco. Ela não teve que procurar, porém, porque a garota que havia sido chamada respondeu com um "Sim, treinadora!" e Quinn percebeu que a líder era uma Fabray. Ela estava longe demais para perceber os detalhes da garota, mas ela podia dizer que ela tinha cabelo castanho claro.

Ela estava um pouco confusa sobre como essa garota era chamada Fabray. Ela não tinha nenhum irmão ou primos em Lima. Havia apenas duas opções que ela podia ver. Ou essa garota era sua irmã mais nova, gerada pelo seu pai idiota (ela contemplou a ideia em silêncio por um tempo), ou Quinn havia ficado grávida mais uma vez fora do casamento. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela continuação das críticas da Rachel Mais Velha.

"E Puckerman, se eu vir você passar a mão nela mais uma vez, eu vou te substituir, entendido?"

O garoto que havia dançado com sua possível irmã/filha abaixou a cabeça quase com vergonha. "Sim, treinadora!"

A Rachel Mais Velha acenou. "Podem tirar um intervalo de dez minutos para beber água, então eu espero que vocês todos passem o número pelo menos mais cinco vezes antes de o treino acabar. E nós só temos meia hora, então sem erros."

A conversa animada dos alunos alcançou uma nota alta antes de ir lentamente abaixando para um rugido surdo quando a maioria deles havia saído do palco para beber água e conversar.

Rachel e Quinn travaram onde estavam enquanto Alex se aproximava de sua mãe.

"Ei, mãe, você tem mais duas garotas", ele disse, alertando-a de sua presença quando o palco estava completamente vazio. O som de risadas roucas flutuava pelo auditório. Ele colocou as folhas de música que ele havia ido pegar perto dela.

"Eu estava me perguntando por que você demorou tanto", foi a resposta.

A Rachel Mais Velha se virou para olhar para elas. Seus olhos encontraram os de Quinn primeiro, e o choque foi registrado antes de ela se virar para seu eu mais novo. No segundo que seus olhos se encontraram, os joelhos da Rachel Mais Velha curvaram e ela caiu de lado contra a mesa do diretor.

Alex a pegou por instinto e sua voz falha estava cheia de preocupação quando ele perguntou se ela estava bem. Ela não respondeu, seus olhos estavam focados e sem piscar na Rachel Mais Nova.

Por sua parte, Rachel Mais Nova olhava como se ela estivesse prestes a desmaiar. Ela cambaleou perigosamente e Quinn envolveu uma mão ao redor de seu braço para fixá-la, mas isso não ajudou muito. Seus joelhos balançavam, então Quinn teve que segurá-la de pé. A jovem loira, um pouco fora de prática quando se tratava de pegar garotas, quase a deixou cair, mas ela conseguiu se arrumar para levá-la calmamente ao chão, ao invés de deixá-la cair de bunda. A loira fez questão de conferir para ver se ela não havia desmaiado antes de voltar sua atenção para a versão mais velha da sua companheira.

Incapaz de um pensamento muito profundo no momento, Quinn tinha apenas uma observação sobre essa Rachel diferente, que, mesmo que era definitivamente mais velha, não parecia muito diferente da garota que Quinn segurava.

Alguém havia finalmente ensinado a mulher a se vestir.

**QFRB**

_Nesses corpos em que vamos viver,_

_nesses corpos em que vamos morrer_

_Onde você colocou seu amor,_

_você colocou sua vida._

**xx**

**Translation from the original English done by GayFabray.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Dois – Problema**

_Estou com problemas, eu sou uma viciada,  
estou viciada nessa menina.  
Ela tem meu coração amarrado em um nó e meu estômago em um giro.  
Mas pior ainda, eu não consigo parar de ligar para ela,  
ela é tudo que eu quero e mais.  
Quer dizer, droga, o que há nela pra não amar?_

**QRFB**

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade mas na verdade só foram trinta segundos muito tensos, a Rachel mais velha recuperou o controle de suas pernas e afastou-se dos braços do seu filho, quebrando o olhar com sua eu mais nova pela primeira vez. Ela inspirou vacilante.

"Mãe?" Alex perguntou, massageando suas costas gentilmente com uma de suas mãos gigantes.

"Você poderia pegar um pouco de água, filhote?" ela perguntou quando sua respiração se acalmou.

"Claro, senhora." O garoto correu em direção ao palco sem precisar de mais instruções.

As duas garotas tomaram o momento em que ele se foi como uma oportunidade para abertamente observar essa Rachel mais velha. Ela parecia mais alta, de algum modo, apesar de elas perceberem que ela não havia crescido mais depois do ensino médio. Ambas acharam que ela tinha pelo menos quarenta anos e provavelmente um pouco mais velha, mas ela parecia bem. Não havia sinais de que ela havia usado algum cosmético e a única mudança real em sua aparência era que ela havia perdido a carinha de bebê.

_Ela provavelmente pinta o cabelo._ Quinn refletiu com uma inclinada de sua cabeça. Ela não se sentia nem um pouco hipócrita.

Rachel estava mais do que satisfeita com o que ela via. _Eu pareço tão profissional e... e elegante. Eu sabia que minha dieta rigorosa e todas aquelas horas no elíptico valeriam a pena em longo prazo, mas ver isso tão claramente é definitivamente animador. Estou feliz por nunca ter me permitido deslizar nos meus horários._

Ele voltou, tão rápido quanto havia ido, com uma garrafa de água. "Você está bem, mãe?"

"Vou ficar bem. É que eu acabei de ter um flashback meio intenso."

Alex inclinou sua cabeça para um lado e as duas garotas mais jovens imediatamente entenderam o apelido Filhote. "Hm?"

"Nada, eu vou explicar depois."

O toque de um telefone interrompeu a conversa. A Rachel Mais Velha pegou seu telefone que estava na mesa e checou a tela. "Kurt", ela respondeu sem fôlego mas ela não conseguiu falar mais nada antes que o homem na outra linha começasse a falar. "Ah, graças a Deus, ele está bem?" Mais conversa da outra linha. "Não, eu não conversei com mais ninguém ainda. Eu tenho Rachel e Quinn", ela pausou, "sim, nós estávamos juntas, eu acho que era porque estávamos nos tocando quando a mudança ocorreu". O homem na linha falou um pouco mais. "Tá, você entra em contato com Mercedes e Finn. Eu falo com Santana e Brittany... bem, é claro que eu vou ligar para Quinn." Ela revirou seus olhos. "Sim, fale para eles espalharem para os outros. Tá, tchau."

Ela terminou a ligação, mas mexeu na tela procurando por um número. Ela não olhou para cima nem para as garotas nem para seu filho.

Rachel e Quinn haviam ouvido a ligação com sentimentos mistos. De um lado, era óbvio agora que elas não eram as únicas que haviam sido trazidas para o futuro. Por outro lado, era claro que a Rachel mais velha sabia o que estava acontecendo e ela tinha que explicar para elas. Quinn estava quase falando isso em voz alta, mas Alex abriu sua boca primeiro.

Ele olhou cautelosamente entre sua mãe e as duas garotas que ele havia trazido antes de falar. "Mãe, o que tá acontecendo?"

"Vou explicar em um minuto, bebê. Eu tenho umas ligações para fazer primeiro." Enquanto falava isso, ela levantou o telefone até sua orelha. "Oi, Donny, a Quinn está?... Entendi, ela vai voltar?... Não, nenhuma mensagem. Obrigada." Ela finalizou a ligação e escolheu outro número. O outro lado aparentemente tocou por um bom tempo. "Quinn, me liga de volta, é importante", ela disse por fim, aparentemente deixando uma mensagem antes de desligar de novo.

Ela discou outro número. "Santana, não desligue! Eu tenho algo realmente importante- ah, ah, tá bom. Sim, é isso que eu... entendi. Ótimo. Você deveria achar a Brittany antes que a Brittany ache. A prática das Cheerios começa em meia hora, então ela provavelmente está no escritório dela. O que significa que Brittany pode estar vagando pela escola. Você quer que eu mande Alex- não, tá bem. Tá, tchau."

Outro número discado.

"Caramba, Quinn!" Rachel bateu em seu telefone antes de jogá-lo de volta na mesa. Quinn pulou, mas então percebeu que a Rachel Mais Velha não estava falando com ela. A morena correu uma mão pelo seu cabelo e bufou, sua boca formando um bico familiar. Ela voltou seus olhos para os três adolescentes que estavam assistindo cada um de seus movimentos com olhos arregalados. "Tá, nós temos dois minutos antes que minhas crianças voltem para o palco, assumindo que eu os ensinei direito, e eu sei que ensinei. O que vocês sabem até agora?"

"Nós estamos no futuro", Quinn soltou imediatamente.

Rachel Mais Velha assentiu. "Vinte de novembro de 2040, para ser exata."

"Uau."

"E você é... eu e ele é..." Rachel Mais Nova parou com um gesto confuso entre ela mesma, Alex e a versão mais velha dela.

"Eu sou Rachel Berry, você é Rachel Berry, um dia você vai ser eu e Alex é meu filho. Sim." Ela assentiu distraidamente e virou-se para Alex. "Você vai manter isso para si mesmo. Não conte para nenhum dos seus amigos ou irmãos até eu ter isso resolvido."

Alex concordou.

"Tá, não há tempo para explicar isso com detalhes. Apenas saibam que até eu ver vocês eu não tinha ideia que isso ia acontecer e então eu olhei para vocês e tudo voltou. Eu vi minha vida passar perante meus olhos."

"Isso foi ruim?" Rachel Mais Nova perguntou, olhando ao redor do auditório.

"Não, foi incrivelmente maravilhoso na verdade. A maioria, pelo menos."

"Não posso esperar." O olhar faminto nos olhos de Rachel era algo com que Quinn já havia se acostumado. Significava que ela estava pensando no seu futuro, um futuro que ela estava cem por cento certa de como seria. Mesmo enquanto ela estava na porcaria (bem, menos porcaria do que costumava ser, na verdade) do auditório do Colégio William McKinley, bem diante de quem ela seria em uns trinta anos, ela estava completamente confidente em sua habilidade para ser grande.

Quinn odiava esse olhar.

O som baixo de conversas, que havia sido um som de fundo para a conversa delas, aumentou quando o Glee Club voltou da cochia e ficaram em suas marcas na hora certa. Rachel Mais Velha direcionou Quinn e Rachel Mais Nova para a fileira atrás dela.

"Ótimo, pessoal, do começo."

**QRFB**

Os próximos vinte minutos pareceram uma eternidade para as duas garotas. Elas sentaram atrás de Rachel e Alex, e assistiram o treino com um silêncio estranho. Alex sentou na mesa do diretor com a Rachel Mais Velha, jogando em seu celular a maior parte do tempo. Ele ocasionalmente olhava para trás mas voltava a desviar o olhar rapidamente.

Rachel não conseguia deixar de automaticamente criticar o desempenho e todo momento que ela pensava algo, Rachel Mais Velha verbalizava o pensamento para os dançarinos. Era um pouco estranho como os seus pensamentos eram parecidos, mas também fazia um pouco de sentido. Elas eram basicamente a mesma pessoa.

"Bem", ela disse finalmente, trazendo a atenção para si, "eu acho que não fica melhor que isso por hoje. Nós ainda precisamos de muita prática, mas todos vocês foram ótimos esta tarde. Lembrem, o showcase é em três semanas e as Seletivas são em cinco! Agora vão embora e não voltem até segunda."

Essa ordem foi recebida com gritos e assobios e com alguns "Você é a melhor, treinadora". O grupo de adolescentes saindo do palco era quase o suficiente para abafar os desejos de "tenha uma boa Ação de Graças" para a treinadora.

"Fabray", Rachel Mais Velha chamou acima do barulho, "espere um pouco. Eu te faço uma nota."

A garota assentiu, falou brevemente com outras líderes de torcida, e então virou e se aproximou da treinadora. Quinn a observava como um falcão, e Rachel estava igualmente interessada na garota. Ela tinha uma altura mediana, provavelmente perto da altura de Quinn. Seu cabelo liso e castanho estava levantado em um rabo de cavalo apertado, como requisitado pelas Cheerios e ela tinha olhos castanhos escuros.

Foi quando Quinn olhou nos olhos da garota que ela percebeu que ela estava recebendo uma análise parecida. Por ter sido pega olhando a menina, olhou para Alex para disfarçar.

"Ei, filhote", ela acenou para o garoto com um sorriso.

Alex resmungou. "Não me chame assim", ele exigiu, seus olhos ficando mais duros.

Alice revirou seus olhos. "Tanto faz, você precisa de algo, treinadora?"

"Eu preciso saber se você está livre na sexta ou no sábado para trabalhar na sua parte do recital. Eu preciso agendar o estúdio esta tarde."

"Ah, hm", seus olhos deslizaram de volta para Quinn.

"Foco, Fabray", a Rachel Mais Velha ordenou, batendo na mesa para atrair os olhos da garota de volta, "Você vai ouvir tudo sobre isso em casa."

"Desculpe treinadora, eu posso nos dois dias."

"Tudo bem, vou marcar para sábado às dez. Eu já falei com a treinadora Pierce sobre isso."

Alice assentiu e esperou enquanto a Rachel Mais Velha lhe fazia uma nota, seus olhos ocasionalmente indo para a Rachel Mais Nova e para Quinn. A Rachel Mais Velha esperou até que as portas do auditório estivessem completamente fechadas antes de ela até mesmo considerar as perguntas nos olhos das viajantes no tempo.

Ela mandou Alex desligar as luzes e finalmente, depois do que provavelmente havia sido uma hora inteira que eles estavam no futuro, alguém estava a ponto de lhes contar o que estava havendo.

"Eu não me lembro de tudo ainda, mas está voltando pra mim em pedaços."

"Os outros estão aqui também? Não era disso que tratavam as ligações?" Rachel Mais Nova perguntou, ela se inclinou para frente em seu assento. Quinn franziu as sobrancelhas. Ela estava provavelmente apenas tentando descobrir onde seu namorado estava.

"Sim, mas eu não tenho ideia de como ou por que. Tenho certeza que Mike ou Quinn teriam algumas teorias."

"Nós somos chegadas ou algo assim, tipo amigas? Você tem mencionado a mim bastante, e aquela garota, você a chamou de Fabray, e ela parecia confortável com você." Quinn não queria parecer acusatória, mas ela estava confusa e ferida, e não gostando nem um pouco do modo que essa Rachel Mais Velha estava fazendo coisas engraçadas com sua barriga.

"Alice", a Rachel Mais Velha respondeu. "Ela é sua filha." A ternura naqueles grandes olhos castanhos fez Quinn querer chorar um pouquinho. Ela passou os braços pela sua cintura e fechou seus olhos.

"Ela é... eu não sou casada?" ela perguntou, esquecendo que sua primeira pergunta não havia sido respondida.

"Não, você é, mas... você sabe, provavelmente não sou eu a pessoa que deveria estar te contando isso."

"Mãe?", Alex chamou de repente, "todas essas coisas que você está falando... quer dizer, essa é mesmo você?" ele apontou para a Rachel Mais Nova.

"É", ela respondeu, arrumando seu cabelo. "Tenho certeza que isso é estranho pra você."

Alex, na verdade, meio que gemeu com a resposta. Ele agarrou seu cabelo com as duas mãos e lançou olhares frenéticos entre as duas Rachels. "Deus, isso é tão arrepiante!" sua voz afinou no final. "Eu pensei que você era gostosa!" ele informou sua mãe em completa agonia.

Não havia nada na Terra que poderia ter feito parar a gargalhada chocada de Quinn ou as seguintes risadas altas que a fizeram curvar-se para frente pela força. Sua testa bateu em seus joelhos e ela decidiu apenas ficar curvada daquele jeito até que ela conseguisse respirar normalmente de novo.

"Meu pobre bebê", a Rachel Mais Velha conseguiu falar, escondendo seu sorriso atrás de uma mão.

A Rachel Mais Nova estava apenas envergonhada, por ela mesma e por Alex.

Quando Quinn sentou direito, havia lágrimas em seus olhos. Ela deu uma olhada para o garoto e teve que morder seu lábio para não começar a rir de novo.

"Eu vou fazer meu cérebro derreter agora, obrigado", Alex lhes informou, parecendo muito com sua mãe quando ele fugiu do auditório. A mulher observou ele ir, todas as três dando notas dez pelo esforço.

"Uau", Quinn engasgou com uma risada, "ele definitivamente é seu filho, Berry." Ela sentou um pouco para frente na cadeira de falso veludo e levantou o olhar para a Rachel Mais velha com um sorriso que estava parecendo superior. "Então, você é uma diretora de coral. A ironia é quase demasiada."

As bochechas da Rachel Mais Nova queimaram com uma raiva quente com a súbita mudança de atitude. Ela abriu sua boca para replicar com algo ácido, mas sua eu mais velha fez isso primeiro.

"Ah, _pequena_ Quinn, você não quer começar essa conversa comigo. Eu não sei por que você está tentando me machucar, especialmente porque meu único objetivo agora é ter certeza que você continue viva até voltar para o passado."

Dessa vez, Quinn corou e olhou para baixo. "Eu não quis que soasse desse jeito."

A Rachel Mais Velha suspirou. "Eu sei, e nós temos que ter essa conversa agora de qualquer jeito."

"Que conversa?" Rachel Mais Nova perguntou.

"Eu posso sentir a curiosidade saindo pelos seus poros. Eu sei que você tem se perguntado por que nós estamos em Lima."

"Eu... pensei um pouco nisso."

"É uma longa história cheia de suspiros, mas eu vou resumir." Ela ignorou o bufo de Quinn. "Os detalhes não vão importar e você vai esquecer tudo isso quando vocês voltarem de qualquer jeito. Quatro anos atrás, papai teve um ataque do coração", ela pausou para a reação já esperada. A arfada da Rachel Mais Nova, suas mãos voando para cobrir sua boca, as lágrimas que encheram seus olhos, ela havia esperado por isso. Ela se lembrava de como foi. "Foi o seu segundo e ele não sobreviveu." Ela tinha uma aparência de quem já havia pensado e repensado as más notícias tantas vezes que não significava mais nada para ela. Era apenas um fato. "O pai estava..." ela parou, com um aceno de sua cabeça. "Por mais ou menos um mês depois disso, eu estava insuportavelmente tensa. A peça em que eu estava na época havia acabado as apresentações e meu agente tinha algumas coisas ajeitadas, mas nada que eu estava desesperada para fazer. Foi naquele meio tempo que eu recebi uma ligação do Mr. Schue. Ele estava ligando para falar que estava se aposentando. Eu me sentei com a minha mulher e discutimos-" ela foi cortada abruptamente pela loira que estava ouvindo passivelmente até aquele momento.

"Ah meu Deus! Você é gay?" O olhar no rosto de Quinn não era de nojo, as duas Rachels estavam extremamente acostumadas a reconhecer a expressão de nojo de Quinn Fabray, não, era um completo e absoluto choque. Ela estava perplexa e o olhar em seu rosto aparentava que alguém havia acabado de lhe bofetear com um pano molhado. Ela também estava meio fora do seu assento e inclinando-se para longe da Rachel Mais Nova em um ângulo instável.

A Rachel Mais Nova fez cara feia e cruzou os braços na frente do peito. "Sexualidade é fluida, Quinn. Mesmo confessando ter uma preferência por homens, eu nunca descartei a possibilidade de uma relação com uma mulher, e como agora foi dito, é obviamente o caso", ela discursou com seu nariz firmemente no ar. Quando ela lançou um olhar para a loira e viu que ela não havia se movido nem um pouco, seus lábios foram pressionados em uma linha fina. "Você pode se sentar agora, eu não vou pular em você. Você não é nem um pouco meu tipo."

Quinn chiou, ofendida, e jogou-se de volta no assento. "Eu sou o tipo de todo mundo."

"Bem, você não é o meu. Me desculpe se eu não gosto de vadias frias."

"Okay", Alex falou do nada, batendo as mãos e ficando de pé. "Isso tá ficando intenso. Nós já podemos ir pra casa?"

Todas as mulheres pularam com sua entrada repentina. "Ainda não, filhotinho", sua mãe respondeu quando ela reencontrou o ar. "De qualquer modo, nós decidimos nos mudar pra cá para ficarmos perto do pai e eu já queria tirar umas férias da Broadway. Eu consegui o emprego como a diretora do coral. Eu também ensino teatro."

A Rachel Mais Nova ainda tinha lágrimas nos olhos mas ela não sentia mais como se sua vida fosse acabar. Não era real para ela ainda, e não seria, ela contou, por uns vinte anos. Ela tinha muitos anos para passar com seus dois pais.

"Eu to com fome, podemos ir pra casa agora?" Alex perguntou de novo.

"Sim, sim, podemos ir." A Rachel Mais Velha olhou seu telefone. "E já que a Quinn não me respondeu, eu vou te levar pra casa comigo", ela disse a jovem loira.

**QFRB**

A Rachel Mais Velha os levou até o estacionamento dos funcionários, depois de ela ter fechado o auditório, com Alex praticamente pulando de animação ao lado dela. "Isso é tão legal! Quer dizer, depois que eu esqueci toda a coisa de ter pensado que você era gostosa", ele disse para a versão mais jovem da sua mãe, "eu percebi quão maravilhoso isso vai ser. Quer dizer," ele virou para a sua mãe, "você já foi humana!"

"Ei!" A Rachel Mais Velha chegou perto dele e bateu em uma de suas orelhas. Ele pulou para longe rindo e agarrando a parte agredida. Ele correu delas e pulou no ar, batendo os tênis juntos e então aterrissando sem problemas. Ele parou em frente a um brilhante SUV preto que fizeram as viajantes no tempo pararem. Era o único carro ainda no estacionamento, então ele obviamente pertencia a Rachel, mas era tão... futurístico, que as pegou de surpresa.

"Destrave ele, mãe", Alex choramingou. "Vamos, eu quero ouvir o que a mamãe vai dizer."

"Abra", a Rachel Mais Velha enunciou. Ela sorriu quando as versões mais jovens dela e de Quinn engasgaram em surpresa quando as portas viraram para cima suavemente. "É totalmente ativado por voz. A única coisa que eu tenho que fazer é dirigir e brecar." Quando as duas continuaram paradas e encarando o veículo, ela gentilmente as guiou com uma risada.

Elas subiram no branco traseiro, Quinn atrás da Rachel Mais Velha e Rachel atrás de Alex.

"O que está no rádio?" o garoto perguntou logo que ele subiu no banco do passageiro. "Podemos ouvir a Scan do Mo?"

"Não tenho certeza, e não. Isso é definitivamente mais do que as nossas convidadas podem aguentar agora", sua mãe replicou sem olhar para as garotas em questão.

Alex viu seus rostos vagamente confusos (Rachel era mais aberta com seus sentimentos do que Quinn) e se virou em seu assento para explicar para ela. "Meu irmão mais velho, Mo, ele é um ator... ou ele está tentando ser um ator, mas ele faz stand up também e ele me mandou uma Scan pro meu aniversário. É muito engraçado."

"É muito inapropriado para garotos de treze anos. Aqui estou, tentando te ensinar a respeitas as mulheres e não as tratar como objetos sexuais, e ele está falando como _vadias precisam aprender a engolir porque pessoas estão morrendo na África._" Rachel Mais Velha resmungou indignada.

Alex soltou uma risada mas se parou abruptamente quando sua mãe lhe olhou. "Ah, qual é, mãe, ele faz sátiras. Além disso, é verdade... bem, não a parte sobre engolir, e eu não entendi direito de qualquer modo. Todo mundo disse para eu procurar imagens no Google, mas Alice me disse pra não fazer isso se eu não quiser ficar arruinado para o resto da vida." Ele pausou. "Então eu acho que isso significa que ela procurou, hein?"

Rachel Mais Velha não conseguiu segurar o bufo que saiu dela, especialmente com o olhar em sua dupla mais jovem e com o rosto de Quinn. Quinn parecia tão oprimida com tudo que havia sido dito desde que ela havia subido no banco traseiro da SUV que a Rachel Mais Velha não tinha certeza se ela ia se recuperar. Ela se voltou para seu filho.

"Você não precisa se preocupar com o que a Alice tem feito. Mexa esse traseiro, filhote. Eu não vou mover esse carro até que você esteja com cinto."

Alex se virou com um resmungo e fez um show para colocar o cinto de segurança ao seu redor.

"E de qualquer modo", a Rachel Mais Velha continuou quando ele obedeceu suas ordens, "elas estão provavelmente se perguntando o que é uma Scan, não quem é Mo. Nós não tínhamos Scans quando eu era jovem, filhote."

"Eu sempre esqueço como você é super velha, mãe", Alex respondeu com um sorriso charmoso. A Rachel Mais Velha bateu no topo da sua cabeça. "Ai", ele chorou e então riu, "abuso! Abuso! Alguém chame o CPS!"

Quinn assistiu toda essa interação com uma névoa em seu cérebro. Ela estava tão confusa e em conflito que ela não conseguia deixar de encarar sem expressão tudo ao seu redor. Ela se perguntou se ela podia estar em choque. Não seria surpreendente. Ela havia visto sua filha. A filha que ela teria um dia. A filha que ela manteria.

Seu peito estava apertado com emoções que ela não podia nomear, mesmo que ela diariamente se permitia a sentir aquilo. Anos de acrobacias emocionais haviam levado embora sua habilidade de reconhecer quando ela estava se sentindo bem ou mal. Tudo em que ela pensava era Alice.

_Alice._

Ela era linda. Uma líder de torcida também, mas sem a atitude de vadia arrogante que a própria Quinn havia tido. Ela parecia ter certeza de quem era, e ela era aparentemente próxima tanto dessa Rachel Mais Velha quando de Brittany. Ela também estava um pouco atordoada por quão matura Rachel iria aparentemente se tornar. É claro, ela ainda era uma perfeccionista insana com uma tendência para o dramático se a rotina que elas haviam visto antes era alguma indicação, mas na verdade ela era engraçada e meio que agradável. E ela xingava também, o que era muito estranho para Quinn e aparentemente traumático para Rachel, se o olhar em seu rosto pudesse indicar alguma coisa.

Chegar em algum lugar em Lima normalmente tomava uns quinze minutos, e isso parecia ainda ser o caso. O passeio de carro aconteceu sem conversa mas não desconfortável. O rádio aparentemente ainda existia, então a Rachel Mais Velha colocou em alguns canais "velhos", que se revelou ser música dos anos 2020, não dos anos 90. Alex reclamou um pouco e então acabou cantando junto com todas as músicas.

Depois de pouco tempo, eles estacionaram numa garagem dupla, perto de um carro vermelho que parecia mais velho, pelo menos mais velho do que o que elas estavam no momento. A casa junto à garagem era grande mas não pomposa. Não tinha nada notável nela. Era de tijolos marrons e tinha uma pequena varanda na frente. Havia uma sacada de um tamanho bom no segundo andar, acima da varanda da frente.

"Quão grande é essa casa?" Quinn perguntou, espiando envolta da Rachel Mais Velha e de Alex.

"Sete quartos, quatro banheiros e meio, tem um escritório, e um quartinho para separar o espaço da lavanderia. Tem uma garagem na parte de trás, mas nós usamos para guardar coisas."

"Uau, Berry, você se saiu bem."

"Venham então, é melhor acabar com isso logo."

Eles saíram do carro e seguiram Alex e sua mãe para a varanda.

Rachel Mais Velha parou na porta da frente e virou seu rosto para os três adolescentes atrás dela com olhos sérios. "Antes de irmos pra dentro, eu gostaria de falar com vocês sobre o que vai acontecer. Eu quero que as duas saibam que minha mulher e eu estamos incrivelmente apaixonadas. Ela é a luz da minha vida e eu estaria perdida sem ela. Nós somos um casal excessivamente afetuoso. Nós quase sempre estamos nos tocando de algum jeito, e mesmo que eu não queria que vocês se sintam desconfortáveis, eu me recuso a parar de ser afetuosa com a minha mulher."

"Então..." Quinn começou, erguendo sua expressiva sobrancelha, "você está apenas dizendo que vamos ter que aguentar?"

"Essencialmente", a Rachel Mais Velha concordou. "Ela talvez diminua o afeto um pouco para fazer vocês ficarem confortáveis, mas eu não vou fazer isso a menos que ela me peça."

"Bem, você não tem que se preocupar comigo", a jovem diva insistiu. "Eu, na verdade, estou querendo conhecer a mulher que um dia terá meu coração e eu não vou ficar nem um pouco desconfortável com suas demonstrações de afeto. Isso pode soar esquisito, mas vai me dar algo por que esperar."

"Faz completo sentido e não é nem um pouco esquisito. Isso pode ser porque eu me lembro de me sentir assim. Apenas confie em mim", a Rachel Mais Velha disse, pondo uma mão no ombro da Rachel Mais Nova, "você vai ficar desconfortável, eu também me lembro disso." Ela lançou um olhar rápido para Quinn e para longe, mas sua jovem dupla viu a ação.

A morena mais jovem franziu as sobrancelhas em confusão. Aquilo bateu nela mais forte do que quando Finn acidentalmente quebrou seu nariz um ano antes, e exatamente como daquela vez, ela sentiu lágrimas ardendo nos cantos dos seus olhos. Um bufo de entendimento horrorizado a encheu.

"Ah não!" ela olhou para os idênticos olhos castanhos, horror brilhando claramente nos seus próprios. "Por favor, por favor, por favor, diga que não é... ah Deus!"

"O quê?" Quinn exigiu, olhando entre as Rachels. Ela não gostava de se sentir de fora.

"Nada", a Rachel Mais Velha foi rápida em lhe assegurar. Ela virou para sua eu mais nova e sussurrou em seu ouvido. "Eu preciso que você fique calma, por favor. Nós vamos discutir isso mais tarde. Não há nada que você possa fazer quanto a isso agora, exceto aceitar que algumas coisas mudaram."

A Rachel Mais Nova assentiu rigidamente, sua mandíbula apertada. Seu estômago estava virando e ela sentia como se todo o ar havia saído dos seus pulmões. Ela não queria aceitar aquilo, mas o que mais ela podia fazer? Não havia lugar para correr. Ela não sabia como sobreviver naquele futuro estranho.

"Tá, fiquem aí", a Rachel Mais Velha indicou, puxando-as gentilmente da sala de estar depois que ela as fez entrar, e então as direcionou até a escada. Ela as colocou em um ângulo onde elas poderiam ver quem desceria das escadas, mas elas duas não seriam visíveis até que fossem olhadas diretamente. "E pelo amor de Deus, apenas fiquem quietas", ela disse essa última declaração mais para sua eu mais nova do que para Quinn. A loira não conseguiu deixar de soltar um pequeno sorriso para a visão do bico carrancudo da jovem diva.

Apesar de sua aparente infelicidade com a ordem, Rachel assentiu sua concordância para a instrução da sua dupla mais velha e Quinn imitou a ação.

Alex sorriu abertamente para sua mãe quando ela virou para ele. "Isso vai ser ótimo", ele sussurrou com um balanço animado, olhando entre as três com felicidade.

A Rachel Mais Velha fez cara feia para ele. "Você pode ficar quieto também, moço."

Alex tirou o sorriso do rosto rapidamente e assentiu. Ele abriu um sorriso radiante de novo quando sua mãe se virou.

As duas outras adolescentes assistiram enquanto a Rachel Mais Velha se chacoalhava e inspirava várias vezes antes de fechar a porta com força suficiente para fazer barulho. Ela se virou com um brilhante e genuíno sorriso e se balançou alegremente até o pé da escada.

"Lucy, estou em casa!" a Rachel Mais Velha cantou alto, zombando de Ricky Ricardo, com um olhar de expectativa em seu rosto.

"Se você não parar de me chamar assim, eu vou me divorciar de você!" uma voz vinda do andar de cima fluiu para baixo, cheio de falsa animação.

O olhar de expectativa da Rachel Mais Velha virou um sorriso vivo antes de ela zombar brincando. "Ah, por favor, você tem falado isso por vinte e cinco anos já."

A voz da mulher estava mais perto agora. "E toda vez que isso acontece eu fico um pouco mais séria."

Rachel e Quinn podiam dizer o segundo que a Rachel Mais Velha viu sua mulher. Uma mudança passou por seu rosto e era tão assustadoramente caloroso, tão cru e emocional, que Quinn de repente se sentiu desconfortável. Um tipo diferente de desconfortável do que ela estava sentindo com toda essa situação. Ela se sentiu como um voyeur. Havia uma nascente de inveja crescendo em sua barriga também. Ela pensou se ela havia terminado tão feliz assim, ou se esse conto de fadas era apenas para pessoas como Rachel Berry.

Rachel apenas sentiu uma repentina onda de saudade enchê-la. Mesmo com o horror do conhecimento de que era quase certeza que Quinn Fabray era para quem a sua eu mais velha estava olhando, ela apenas queria aquele sentimento que estava tão claro no rosto da mulher mais velha.

"Eu vou mimar você para tirar essa merda da sua cabeça."

"E você tem falado isso por vinte e cinco anos", veio a resposta risonha. O mundo parecia deslizar em slow motion para as duas garotas no corredor. Um par descalço de pés se tornou visível através do corrimão, e então as pernas enfiadas em uma calça baggy da marinha. Então uma mão no corrimão, um diamante brilhando num dedo bem cuidado, deslizou para a visão. Ela estava vestindo um moletom que parecia que também era da marinha, mas estava tão desgastado que havia virado de uma cor azul-cinza esquisita.

"Amor, eu tenho algumas novidades", Rachel disse para sua mulher com uma voz exageradamente gentil. A mulher na escada parou de descer.

"Quanto você gastou?" sua postura não mudou, mas seu tom estava severo. A Rachel Mais Velha revirou os olhos.

"Nada, nós só temos uns convidados não planejados pelos próximos dias."

"Ah, é só isso?" a mulher continuou a descer. Um monte de cabelo loiro curto e muito bagunçado e um perfil delicado completou a imagem da Mulher de Rachel Berry. Ela pulou o último degrau e jogou seus braços ao redor do pescoço da mulher mais baixa, imediatamente se aproximando para um beijo.

A loira mais nova, parada lá perto, sentiu seus joelhos fraquejarem quando o entendimento caiu sobre ela. Ela estava olhando para seu próprio perfil. Ela estava olhando para uma mais velha Lucy Quinn Fabray, e tudo que havia acontecido nas últimas horas subitamente fez sentido.

A Rachel Mais Velha não fez nada para acabar com o carinho, apenas o redirecionou.

"Algo errado?" A Quinn mais velha perguntou, virando sua cabeça.

"Não, eu apenas não quero ser pega no seu abraço quando você tem convidados pra cumprimentar", a Rachel Mais Velha provocou, envolvendo seus braços ao redor do corpo pressionado com força contra ela. A diva mais velha acenou na direção das duas garotas.

E então a Quinn Mais Velha se virou, olhos cheios de bom humor que rapidamente virou choque.

Quinn queria correr. Tudo em seu ser dizia para ela escapar. Mas ela não podia. Seus olhos estavam colados ao par idêntico, amarrados juntos com uma corda invisível. Quando aquela mais velha versão dela caiu para trás nos braços da Rachel Mais Velha, o contato entre seus olhos não quebrou.

Ela não sabia se ela estava fazendo essa outra Quinn tremer ou engasgar do jeito que ela estava, mas ela estava tendo seu próprio ataque.

Ela havia enterrado isso por tanto tempo, e ela havia sido tão bem sucedida. Apenas mais um ano de escola e ela teria sido livre dos sentimentos que Rachel Berry havia lhe proporcionado. Os sentimentos que ela sentia como em círculos quentes na parte abaixo da sua barriga teriam acabado, mas agora, vendo que ela aparentemente seria amarrada eternamente para aquela única pessoa que havia causado aquela perversão nela... era demais.

Ela queria chorar, gritar, correr para longe daqueles sentimentos. Para longe daquela garota que agora estava a segurando em seus braços do mesmo jeito que ela a havia segurado mais cedo. Para longe do calor que elas mãos calorosas estavam causando em seus braços. Mas ela não podia, seus pés estavam pregados no chão, e apesar de ser terrível, era estranhamente maravilhoso também.

Ela estava em um problema tão grande.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo Três – Desistindo**

_Agora me segure até você adormecer.  
Não fazendo disto fácil, não.  
Estávamos escondendo segredos.  
Não fazendo disto fácil, não._

**QFRB**

No segundo que a conexão se quebrou, no segundo que a versão adulta de si mesma caiu completamente nos braços da Rachel Mais Velha e virou o rosto para a curva daquele suave pescoço moreno, os pés de Quinn de repente afrouxaram sobre o chão de madeira de lei e ela se virou para fugir.

Através dos sons distorcidos que estavam ecoando nos lados do seu crânio, ela podia ouvir uma das Rachels a chamando, mas ela ignorou o barulho. Ela estava no meio de uma tentativa de fuga pela porta da frente e não havia nenhuma possibilidade de ela parar por nada.

Pelo menos esse era o plano, mas então os compridos e fortes braços de Alex envolveram sua cintura por trás e ela se encontrou sendo girada no ar e sendo colocada de volta onde todo mundo permanecia sem se mover. Sua visão era um redemoinho de cores e ela conseguia sentir a náusea de mais cedo voltando, mas através da névoa seus olhos automaticamente procuraram seu eu mais velho, ainda se contorcendo e estremecendo nos braços da Rachel Mais Velha, mas num nível mais calmo.

Quinn lutou o máximo que ela conseguiu, mas Alex a segurou apenas forte o bastante para não deixá-la conseguir fazer nenhum dano a ele. Ela pisou em seus pés algumas vezes e a deu satisfação ao ouvir alguns "ais" murmurados, mas ele era forte demais para ela conseguir se livrar dele.

Ela na verdade só estava dando parte da sua atenção para a tentativa de escapar, a maior parte da sua mente estava focada em sua eu mais velha sentada no chão em roupas confortáveis (ela podia ver agora que o moletom tinha um pinguim desbotado) e cabelo bagunçado. As roupas escondiam todos os sinais do corpo que estaria por baixo, então ela não podia dizer se ela havia continuado em forma. Ela parecia mais velha do que a Rachel Mais Velha e isso meio que a incomodou, mas era principalmente ao redor dos olhos, então parecia que ela não havia aderido ao Botox, diferentemente da sua mãe.

A Quinn Mais Velha havia parado de tremer e estava se levantando com a ajuda da Rachel Mais Velha. Ela não cambaleou; ela não precisava ser segurada enquanto ela se levantava. Ela era forte e ficou de pé, e tomou o espaço que separava ela do seu eu mais jovem em dois passos. Ela trouxe suas mãos para cima e as colocou nas bochechas da Quinn Mais Nova com força suficiente para lhe das um pouco de dor e então a segurar parada. "Hey! Pare."

Ela não disse nada mais, ela não precisava. A Quinn Mais Nova parou mais por surpresa do que por obediência, mas pelo menos ela parou. Ela encarou os olhos idênticos de novo e ela apenas queria chorar, ela podia sentir seus olhos ardendo com o desejo por lágrimas. Ela queria chorar porque a situação toda era apenas tão fodida. Ela queria chorar porque ela não conseguia entender porque ela estava tão feliz.

A Quinn Mais Velha sorriu gentilmente para ela com algo parecido com pena. A Quinn Mais Nova teria ficado brava se qualquer outra pessoa tivesse olhado para ela daquele jeito, mas como era ela mesma, ela não fez nada mais do que torcer o nariz. Ela sempre havia gostado de uma troca de penas. A Quinn Mais Velha quebrou o olhar entre elas e olhou para Alex. "Leve-a para o quarto do Morgan. É lá que ela vai ficar. Eu vou subir daqui a pouco." A última parte foi direcionada para a Quinn Mais Nova.

"Onde o Morgan vai dormir?"

"Na parte de cima do seu beliche, o que significa que você vai precisar limpar aquilo depois de você mostrar a ela o quarto dela."

"Eu não posso opinar sobre isso?" A Quinn Mais Nova perguntou às adultas, saiu menos fote do que ela queria.

"Não", elas disseram ao mesmo tempo, Rachel Mais Velha com convicção e Quinn Mais Velha com um cansaço silencioso.

"Vamos lá", Alex ordenou gentilmente, guiando-a escadas acima pelo seu braço. No corredor no piso de cima, eles passaram por várias portas e ela teve vislumbres de algumas molduras de fotos, mas não houve oportunidade de parar e olhar os conteúdos. Não que ela quisesse fazer isso ou algo assim.

Eles estavam perto do final do corredor quando ele parou em frente a uma porta. "Sorte sua, você está de frente para minhas mães. Espero que tenha sono profundo", ele comentou com humor. Quando ela não respondeu, ele acrescentou. "O banheiro é a próxima porta."

Ele não a deixou ir até ele ter aberto a porta e a cutucado para frente dele, ficando no vão da porta para que ela não pudesse passar por ele. Ela não se importou em tentar. Ela iria esperar até que ele fosse embora para tentar e sair de fininho.

O quarto em que Quinn se encontrou de pé era pequeno. A mobília era simples e preta, uma cômoda, um criado-mudo, um guarda-roupa e uma prateleira de livros. A cama era de solteiro e não tinha cabeceira, a roupa de cama era preta e o cobertor tinha um grande dente-de-leão com as florzinhas voando para longe dele. A prateleira de livros estava vazia, o criado-mudo tinha apenas uma lâmpada simples com uma sombra preta, e no guarda-roupa tinha uma moldura de foto, mas do ângulo em que Quinn estava ela não podia ver o que tinha lá. Em cima da cômoda, havia uma pequena televisão de tela-plana, não plugada e com a corda envolvida na base, e uma pequena caixa preta que tinha apenas o botão de ligar e uma entrada USB. Ela supôs que era um tipo de aparelho para tocar filmes e não pensou muito mais sobre isso.

As paredes eram brancas, exceto por uma única foto emoldurada, de um dente-de-leão preto com um fundo branco, parecido com o que estava na cama.

Ela deu um passo mais para dentro do quarto.

Alex ficou na porta, mudando seu presto de um pé para o outro e então de volta pro outro. "Então, hm, este é o quarto de Morgan quando ele vem visitar", ele disse para ela. "Ele não vem muito, então a maioria dessas coisas é de quando ele era mais novo."

"Ele é gay?" Quinn perguntou em uma voz baixa e triste, correndo a mão dela delicadamente pelo cobertor branco e preto.

"Rótulos não são mais algo importante, mas não, eu acho que não. Ele só sempre gostou de dentes-de-leão", Alex respondeu suas sobrancelhas se juntando quando ele pensou mais. "Ele tem algo profundo sobre isso. Como o vendo vai carregar você para onde você precisa ir ou algo assim."

"Não foi o que eu quis dizer, mas eu acho que dentes-de-leão são um pouco femininos."

"O que você quis dizer?"

Quinn lutou para conseguir verbalizar. "Rachel tem dois pais, vocês tem duas mães", ela disse devagar. Ela sabia antes mesmo de ver Alex enrijecer na sua visão periférica que ela definitivamente não deveria ter dito daquele jeito. Ela não queria aceitar que estava atraída por Rachel, ou qualquer outra garota, mas suas palavras havia a ofendido. Era como se a ignorância que ela havia juntado houvesse vomitando para fora sem sua permissão. Mas se estava saindo tão ridículo, talvez ela deveria dizer mais, então não estaria dentro dela.

Ela queria pedir desculpa. Ela queria retirar o que disse ou deixar para lá. Ela queria fazer qualquer coisa que ela pudesse para acabar com aquela dor aguda ou se distrair. Mas quando ela olhou para Alex e viu que ele estava bravo, e chateado se o seu bico significava alguma coisa, ela voltou para sua reação natural de ver raiva direcionada a ela. Ela ficou na defensiva. Ela se trancou. Ela adicionou uma fortificação extra ao redor do seu coração porque ela não podia se sentir nem perto de arrependida.

"Então, e daí? Nós temos duas mães então nós todos temos que ser gays?" Tinha um pouco de sarcasmo na frase. "Você tem uma mãe e um pai, qual é a sua desculpa?"

"Eu só estava me perguntando", Quinn insistiu, seus ombros levantados. "E eu nem sou gay."

Alex solta um som de zombaria e desvia o olhar, revirando os olhos, e Quinn pode ver pela primeira vez que do mesmo jeito que ele é definitivamente filho de Rachel, ele é filho dela também. É um pensamento assustadoramente agradável e ela o mata logo que ele tenta se aprofundar nela. "Você tem certeza que é Quinn Fabray? Porque você não parece muito com a minha mamãe."

"É porque eu não sou", Quinn cuspiu para ele. "Eu sou apenas uma criança." Suas unhas afundaram nas palmas das suas mãos. "Eu sou apenas uma criança", foi mais baixo na segunda vez, e um pouco fraco demais para o gosto de Quinn.

Alex se acalmou, voltou a fazer bico e ainda sem olhar para ela, mas ele não parecia bravo mais. "Eu acho que faz sentido agora. 'Eu quero viver para sempre, desta vez.' Hmm, sim."

"Do que você tá falando?"

"Você é covarde, e você está realmente triste. Mas você não vai ser assim para sempre, então isso é bom." Ele estava quase sorrindo agora e ela podia ver que ele lançava um olhar para ela. O pequeno sorriso dele a irritou. Claro que ele era aparentemente só uma criança, e claro que ele havia a conhecido a vida toda, mas como ele ia assim a chamando de covarde? Só porque ela sabia que ela era covarde, não significava que as pessoas podiam jogar isso na cara dela.

"Eu quero ficar sozinha".

Ele assentiu e se virou para ir embora, mas parou logo antes de fechar a porta. "Você não deveria ir embora da casa sozinha, você não tem um chip, e você não tem o RG certo e nenhum dinheiro. Suas roupas são esquisitas também. Vão te notar com certeza, então apenas... não vá embora." Quinn não respondeu, mas aparentemente tudo que ele queria era limpar sua consciência se ela quisesse ir embora.

A porta clicou silenciosamente quando se fechou e Quinn estava sozinha. Como ela queria.

**QFRB**

Havia silêncio entre as três mulheres no andar de baixo até que Alex e a Quinn Mais Nova não pudessem mais ser vistos. A Quinn Mais Velha foi até a escada e sentou no último degrau, descansando seus cotovelos em seus joelhos, e soltou o ar com força.

A Rachel Mais Velha foi diretamente até ela, ajoelhando-se na frente dela no chão. Era um movimento e uma posição tão dramática que merecia nota máxima, exatamente como o ataque de Alex mais cedo. "Você está bem, amor?"

"Eu estou bem. É que foi... tão intenso."

"Os flashbacks?"

"Aham."

"Me desculpe, eu não queria jogar tudo isso em cima de você, mas você não estava atendendo o telefone." A última parte foi levemente acusatória, mas foi falada com suavidade o suficiente para diminuir a crítica.

"Está no silencioso. Eu estava no meu estúdio."

A Rachel Mais Velha moveu para se sentar do lado da sua mulher, e foi nesse momento que a Rachel Mais Nova percebeu que ela havia sido esquecida, provavelmente em parte porque ela não havia se movido ou feito nenhum som desde que a Quinn Mais Velha havia caído nos braços da Rachel Mais Velha. Apesar de que, sob circunstâncias comuns, ela se sentiria irritada, ela estava mais interessada em ver a relação que aparentemente iria se desenvolver entre ela e Quinn na peça do futuro em frente a ela. "Você não está se sentindo bem? Donny disse que você foi embora cedo."

"Aham, eu saí ao meio dia. Eu acho que só estava cansada demais." Ela sorriu e cutucou sua mulher gentilmente. "Não graças a você."

Rachel bufou e encostou sua cabeça no ombro de Quinn. "Você não estava reclamando na hora."

"Eu ainda não estou reclamando", a loira provocou. "Eu me sinto melhor agora. Eu tirei um cochilo e trabalhei um pouco."

"Você vai ficar bem sobre...?" Ela deixou a questão pendente, pegando a mão direita de Quinn entre as duas dela e entrelaçando seus dedos juntos.

"Aham, mas eu definitivamente vou precisar ir ao encontro amanhã."

"Você precisa de algo agora?"

Quinn sorriu em um jeito quase tímido. "Só de você."

A Rachel Mais Velha riu, aconchegando o rosto contra o pescoço de Quinn. "Ah, que piada."

"Nem finja que você não gosta", a loira bufou. Ela separou suas mãos e envolveu seus braços ao redor da sua mulher e puxou a morena que se esperneava e ria para seu colo.

"Bem, Alice não estava aqui então eu tinha que dizer isso por ela", Rachel Mais Velha replicou entre as risadas.

"Eu não tive um olá apropriado ainda", Quinn insinuou não tão sutilmente, virando seu rosto para mais perto do da morena.

Não houve tempo para que a Rachel Mais Nova pudesse se preparar para o que ela estava prestes a ver. Antes mesmo que ela tivesse piscado, as duas mulheres estavam num beijo tão afetuoso e entusiasmado que ela sentiu um arrepio de medo subir pela sua espinha. Porque, sério, como esse sentimento podia existir? Como ela podia querer sentir o que elas estavam sentindo?

Ela sentiu o calor subir pelas suas bochechas e orelhas; ela engoliu audivelmente quando sua garganta pareceu fechar. Ela não sabia se o som havia sido alto o suficiente para as duas adultas ouvirem, mas não muito tempo depois de ele ter saído, elas se afastaram apenas um pouco, o suficiente para seus narizes ainda estarem encostados.

A Quinn Mais Velha lambeu seus lábios e a Rachel Mais Nova pensou que seu rosto iria explodir por estar tão quente. "Bem-vinda de volta", a loira falou com a voz rouca. Ela foi para outro beijo, mas foi abençoadamente mais curto. A diva mais jovem não pensou que ela sobreviveria a ver outra tortura daquela. "Eu acho que nós acabamos de quebrar a Pequena Rachel."

"Ela sobrevive."

"Obviamente", Quinn respondeu, dando a sua mulher uma sugestiva inclinada de cabeça.

"Você está se sentindo melhor", Rachel Mais Velha falou com humor. "Você deveria falar com a outra Quinn. Mostre a Rachel o quarto dela enquanto você vai para lá." Ela pulou para longe de colo da loira. "Eu vou começar o jantar."

"Sim, senhora."

Quinn e a Jovem Rachel ficaram quietas enquanto a Rachel Mais Velha andava para longe delas, e a diva mais nova tentou bravamente ignorar o jeito com que a loira estava olhando para a bunda do seu eu mais velho.

Quando a loira olhou para ela e sorriu, foi inteiramente platônico, o que era surpreendente, dado o olhar que havia estado em seu rosto segundos antes. Era quase amigável. Ela ficou de pé e indicou as escadas com um aceno de cabeça. "Vem, vou te mostrar como é lá em cima." Ela não esperou por uma resposta, apenas se virou e começou a subir pelos degraus, completamente certa de que seria seguida.

A morena aproveitou a oportunidade enquanto Quinn não estava olhando para observá-la como um todo. Ela havia mudado muito e não parecia nada com a Quinn que ela estava acostumada a ver.

Rachel se perguntou porque essa Quinn Mais Velha parecia tão diferente quando ela na verdade era exatamente igual à Quinn que havia sido levada para o andar de cima. Havia algo faltando e ela não conseguia saber o que era. Seu rosto era apenas um pouco mais maturo do que a garota que estava no andar de cima. Seu cabelo era o mesmo, apesar de que ela precisava retocar as raízes. Ela parecia... feliz, o que era um pouco estranho, mas não completamente incomum. Ela havia visto Quinn feliz várias vezes no passado. Não era sua aparência, ela decidiu.

Deve ser o jeito que ela se mexe. Diferentemente da jovem Quinn no andar de cima, ela não ficava como se sua espinha fosse uma haste de aço, ou, como uma das pessoas menos populares da escola sussurravam quando Quinn não estava por perto, como se ela tivesse um pau na bunda. Rachel sempre achou essa descrição rude demais e nunca riu disso com os outros "perdedores" da escola. Bem... não depois da primeira vez que ela havia ouvido aquilo.

Ela estava calma e relaxada, e estava se recostando um pouco na parede enquanto esperava no topo das escadas para Rachel alcançá-la.

A morena seguiu a loira com alguns passos de distância entre elas enquanto passavam por várias portas fechadas. Quando elas passaram por uma que estava entreaberta, Rachel espiou e viu que Alex estava na cama de cima do seu beliche, jogando objetos variados para o chão. Ela observou enquanto ele jogava uma camisa e ela batia em um dos vários modelos de aviões que estavam pendurados no teto.

Quinn parou na porta seguindo e esperou com uma paciência silenciosa por Rachel acabar de olhar o garoto se inclinar da borda da cama e balançar o braço sem jeito na direção da camisa pendurada. Ela sentiu olhos nela e olhou para cima, encontrando os olhos castanhos, e com isso ficou constrangida por ter sido pega olhando.

"Me desculpe", ela disse, indo para o lado da loira rapidamente.

"Tudo bem", Quinn respondeu, abrindo a porta e fazendo um gesto para ela entrar. "Você vai ficar aqui enquanto está conosco. É o quarto da Carmen quando ela não está na escola, mas ela pode ficar com Alice por uns dias."

"Eu não quero colocar ninguém pra fora", Rachel replicou. Essa bondade não era inteiramente falsa, ela realmente tinha boas maneiras quando precisava ter.

"Ela sobrevive. Ela tem sete colegas de quarto, tenho certeza que ter um vai ser uma melhora enorme."

O quarto estava cheio com a mobília (uma cama de casal, um criado-mudo, uma penteadeira, uma mesa e uma prateleira de livros), mas era ajeitado com cuidado para ficar espaçoso. A prateleira de livros estava praticamente vazia. Havia algumas bugigangas e alguns livros grossos que tinham tema musical. A penteadeira estava vazia, e a mesa estava igual. O criado-mudo tinha uma lâmpada por cima, com um laço branco ornamentado. A cama estava quase transbordando com travesseiros e a colcha era cor de chocolate.

Havia algumas fotos e posters espalhados pelas paredes. Na verdade, uma parede inteira era dedicada para fotos da lua em vários estágios do seu ciclo.

"Ela estava tentando encontrar uma foto que combina com a que E.E. Cummings descreveu em um dos seus poemas", Quinn explicou quando ela viu Rachel examinando o mural.

"Que poema é?"

"Mulheres de Cambridge."

"Como ele descreve? Eu não li esse."

"As mulheres de Cambridge não ligam, acima de Cambridge se às vezes em sua caixa de céu lavanda e sem cantos, a lua chacoalha como um fragmento de doce raivoso."

"Uau."

Rachel sentiu a esquisitice subir por ela como uma sombra. Não havia nada mais para elas falarem e o silêncio pressionou dentro dela de um jeito que estava quase sufocante.

Quinn quebrou a tensão com "Eu sei que isso deve ser estranho pra você."

E Rachel achou que era a perfeita abertura para o que ela queria dizer desde que ela percebeu quem iria ser sua mulher. "Eu só acho extraordinariamente estranho que nós vamos desenvolver algum tipo de relação além de uma amizade casual, considerando o gato de que você nunca particularmente gostou de mim."

"Eu sempre gostei de você, Rachel."

"Se você gostava de mim tanto assim, por que você era... é... era tão horrível comigo?"

"Eu não sabia." Rachel semicerrou os olhos e começou a dizer algo cortante, mas a Quinn Mais Velha falou antes. "Não, eu realmente não tinha nenhuma pista, sinceramente. Eu estava reagindo a você por puro instinto. Eu te culpava e eu culpava Deus e eu fiz tudo que eu pude para não aceitar isso. E eu sei que não tira de você a dor que você sentiu, mas isso é tudo que eu realmente posso te falar."

Rachel não tinha nada a dizer. O que ela podia dizer contra isso? Era difícil até mesmo para ela acreditar, ainda mais responder. Ela decidiu simplesmente acenar.

A Quinn Mais Velha pareceu entender. "A Pequena Quinn não vai poder se desculpar, Rachel, então eu vou fazer isso por ela. Ela quer se desculpar, eu quero que você saiba disso. Eu sentia tanto. O único jeito que eu sou capaz de verbalizar isso agora é porque eu tive um tanto estúpido de terapia."

"Eu te perdoo."

Rachel teve que se controlar para não recuar quando Quinn levantou uma mão até sua bochecha, mas o sorriso no rosto da loira era carinhoso e reconfortante e talvez fez seus joelhos ficarem um pouco fracos. "Você é uma pessoa extraordinária, e eu sei que você já sabe disso, mas eu apenas pensei que deveria te dizer que todo mundo ao seu redor também sabe disso." A loira abaixou a mão e Rachel tentou retribuir o sorriso, nem tão secretamente feliz com o elogio. "Eu vou falar comigo mesma e tentar não me deixar ficar mais louca do que eu já sou. Gostou da frase?" Rachel teve que sufocar uma risada. "Sinta-se livre pra andar por aí. Apenas não vá pro meu estúdio, eu estou trabalhando em algumas coisas. É a única porta com uma placa."

"Ok, obrigada... por me mostrar o quarto."

"Claro, Pequena Rachel."

**QFRB**

Quinn ouviu a porta do quarto abrir e fechar silenciosamente e sua espinha enrijeceu em reflexo por ser incomodada. Ela mentalmente se repreendeu por estar de costas para a porta quando ela escolheu se deitar na cama. Mas agora não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer sobre isso, a decisão havia sido feita e agora ela não tinha ideia de quem havia se intrometido na sua solidão.

Quando uma mão aterrissou gentilmente em seu ombro, ela quase guinchou em surpresa, mas conseguiu controlar a reação automática e apenas se moveu para longe.

"Hey, tá tudo bem. Sou só eu." Era a outra ela. Sua voz era baixa e calma, algo que Quinn nunca pensou que sua voz podia ser. Sua mão estava de volta no seu ombro. "Vamos lá, vai pro lado."

"Por quê?"

"É hora do abraço."

"Eu não quero abraço", Quinn mentiu, curvando-se como uma bola um pouco mais.

"Nem finja. Nós sempre amamos nos aconchegar, agora vai pro lado antes que eu mova sua bunda eu mesma." Quinn bufou com irritação antes de deslizar para mais perto da parede. Ela não olhou para a sua eu mais velho que se ajeitava atrás dela, colocando seus corpos na mesma altura, assim ela ficou completamente ao redor da loira mais nova. Quinn achou que ser abraçada tão forte e se sentir tão segura não ajudavam em nada na tentativa de manter suas emoções controladas. Elas ficaram deitadas assim por um tempo em silêncio, apenas respirando juntas e dividindo o conforto até que a Quinn Mais Velha começou a falar de novo. "Essa é uma entre as milhões de coisas maravilhosas sobre estar com Rachel. Nós podemos apenas nos abraçar por horas. Não é como era com os nossos namorados, que tipo, nós não podemos apenas nos aconchegar sem você tentar colocar o pau na minha boca?"

Quinn não conseguiu deixar de rir. "Eu sei, não é?"

"Agora sou eu que tenho que tentar colocar o meu pau na boca dela antes-" A Jovem Quinn tentou freneticamente ir para longe dos braços que estavam ao seu redor e a Quinn Mais Velha riu alto. "Ok, ok, me desculpe. Cedo demais."

"Isso foi nojento", a loira mais nova insistiu, mas ela voltou a relaxar no abraço sem mais reclamações.

"Que seja."

Elas ficaram num silêncio confortável por um tempo, apenas aproveitando o conforto do abraço. A mais jovem das duas foi quem quebrou o silêncio.

"Eu posso ver o anel?" Houve um movimento atrás dela e então Quinn foi confrontada com um simples mas lindo diamante solitário. Ela o admirou de todos os ângulos, vendo a claridade e falta de cor da pedra. "É lindo." Ela correu o dedo pela tira de platina, e pela tira de ouro do casamento também.

"Ela gastou dinheiro demais nele." A Quinn Mais Velha disse.

"É da Tiffany's?", ela perguntou. Quinn era aquele tipo de garotinha que havia sonhado sobre seu casamento desde que ela era velha o bastante para conhecer contos de fadas. A princesa ganha o príncipe e um lindo vestido branco enquanto eles vão em direção ao pôr-do-sol juntos. Sua infância a fez ser abençoadamente alheia à tensão em sua casa. Quando ela ficou mais velha e começou a entender a dinâmica da relação dos seus pais, as expectativas quanto ao seu futuro haviam mudado. Havia coisas que ela achava que seriam os pontos altos da sua vida e que eles viriam enquanto ela fosse jovem. Tornar-se a capitã das líderes de torcida, namorar o quaterback (sem importar o que ela sentia sobre ele), baile de boas vindas, baile do segundo ano, baile do último ano, um grande casamento branco, estava tudo nos livros. E mesmo que a maioria dos seus planos havia falhado espetacularmente (ela na verdade ainda tinha chance no baile de boas vindas e no baile do último ano), ela havia pensado que o casamento perfeito seria sua última felicidade. Depois disso, tudo iria por água abaixo. A relação entre seus pais provou isso para ela.

Esse seria um grande motivo para ela começar a planejar seu casamento quando tinha 12 anos, o que ela fez.

Uma aliança de noivado da Tiffany's era esperado.

"É claro."

Quinn virou a mão que ela estava segurando, curiosa para ver se algo havia mudado depois de anos, além de a pele estar um pouco mais grossa. Algo mudou, e ela percebeu imediatamente. Quatro pequenas letras no topo da sua palma. Beth, em tinta azul.

"O que é isso?" Quinn perguntou, um pouco aborrecida. Ela não precisava de uma pergunta, ela já sabia.

"É uma tatuagem. Eu tenho uma para cada um dos meus filhos. Essa é de Isaías 49: 15 e 16."

"Ok, eu não memorizei a Bíblia ou algo assim, mas não tem jeito de 'Beth' ocupar dois versos", Quinn rebateu secamente.

A loira mais velha riu. "Haverá mãe que possa esquecer seu bebê que ainda mama e não ter compaixão do filho que gerou? Embora ela possa esquecê-lo, eu não me esquecerei de você! Veja, eu gravei você nas palmas das minhas mãos; seus muros estão sempre diante de mim." Ela suspirou. "Eu sei que ele estava falando sobre a restauração de Israel ou tipo isso, mas eu li isso e apenas me deu um clique que eu deveria fazer isso."

Quinn traçou as letras. Ela não queria pensar sobre o bebê com que ela não iria ficar. "Quantos filhos nós temos?" Ela perguntou.

"Cinco, sem contar Beth."

"Ah Deus", ela gemeu. "É bom que Rachel tenha tido alguns deles."

"Ela teve Alice. Eu tive o resto."

"Por quê? Por que você colocaria nosso corpo por mais quatro gravidezes?"

"Eu admito completamente que sou uma viciada em bebês. Na verdade, eu queria mais, mas Rachel recusou sem nem pensar."

"Ela e eu trocamos de cérebros em algum momento? Quer dizer, sério, quando Rachel Berry se tornou a sã e eu virei a maluca?"

Quinn percebeu subconscientemente, a diferença entre seus pensamentos atuais e sua atitude contra desafios, e o jeito que ela seria no futuro, pelo que sua versão mais velha disse a seguir. "É diferente quando você está com alguém que você ama. Nossos filhos são a manifestação física do nosso amor. Eles mostram ao mundo que eu quero pegar tudo que tem de maravilhoso no nosso amor, misturar tudo, e criar algo lindo com isso." Foi dito calmamente, sem sinal de raiva, sem tentativas de mudar seu pensamento. Apenas uma simples explicação dos pensamentos por trás de sua ação.

"Ugh! Por que eu estou pensando em ter os bebês de Rachel?" ela perguntou, nojo afetando seu tom. Ela não gostava do jeito que isso a fazia ficar quente por dentro.

"Porque nós estamos apaixonadas por ela."

"Não diga isso!" ela assobiou por entre os dentes. Ela de repente se sentia paranoica, como se Rachel estivesse ouvindo do corredor e iria dar um ataque a qualquer momento.

"Você deveria falar sobre isso."

"Eu não quero."

"Eu sei, mas você deveria."

"Bem, eu não quero e mesmo se eu quisesse, eu não falaria disso com você."

"Por que não? Eu sou definitivamente a melhor pessoa com que você falar disso. Nós somos a mesma pessoa, basicamente. Vai ser como se você estivesse falando consigo mesma. E se você não pode falar consigo mesma, então com quem você pode falar?"

"Falar consigo mesmo é o primeiro sinal de insanidade."

"Bem, então talvez nós somos loucas, mas pelo menos estamos nessa juntas."

"Eu nem quero falar sobre isso!" ela repetiu, batendo a mão no colchão.

"Eu sei, eu sou você, lembra? Mas vai ajudar. E, mais uma vez, eu sou você, então eu já sei que vai ajudar."

"Essa é uma situação realmente irritante."

"Eu sei."

"Isso me lembra das Três Parcas de Hércules."

"Eu sei."

"Ok, sério? Para."

Sua ira apenas recebeu uma risada e uma mão bagunçando seu cabelo.

"Deus, eu nem mesmo gosto da Rachel. Eu não posso nem imaginar eu sentindo algo positivo por ela. Ainda mais todas essas... coisas que vem com casamento. Está fazendo meu reflexo de engolir agir."

"Nós duas sabemos que você está mentindo. Você deveria parar."

A energia frenética que havia abastecido sua negação estava acabando e a pressão atrás dos seus olhos estava crescendo. "Mas se você diz em voz alta, isso vira verdade."

"Querida", Quinn estremeceu ao ouvir sua própria voz soar tão maternal, "é verdade quer você diga em voz alta ou não."

"Eu não quero ser gay", ela chorou, finalmente deixando suas lágrimas que haviam sido seguradas a tarde toda caírem pelas suas bochechas. "Eu já vou pro inferno. Eu não quero que seja pior."

"Aí está." A loira mais velha rolou a mais jovem para que elas estivessem se abraçando de frente, e apertou a adolescente apertado contra seu peito.

Quinn soluçou pelo o que pareceu horas, seu corpo inteiro participando do momento. Ela tinha seu rosto enterrado na parte da frente do moletom da Quinn Mais Velha, pulsos apertados contra o excesso de material e suas lágrimas e ranho criando manchas molhadas. Seus sons de choro se dissolveram em soluços depois de um tempo e então em choramingos chocados. O tempo todo, a Quinn Mais Velha acariciou suas costas e afagou seu cabelo.

Mesmo quando as lágrimas acabaram, e Quinn havia parado com a respiração entrecortada e com o nariz e garganta roucos, ela continuou no abraço de carinho apresentado a ela, procurando um ponto seco para que ela não tivesse que colocar seu rosto na sua própria bagunça.

"Não se desculpe", Quinn Mais Velha comandou quando Quinn estava prestes a abrir a boca e fazê-lo. "Eu sei que, com o jeito que você pensa agora, você não vai ser capaz de processar ou aceitar qualquer coisa que eu estou prestes a dizer a você. Demorou muito para que eu percebesse quanto Deus me ama. Demorou anos e várias pessoas muito importantes na minha vida para dar à minha religião uma nova luz. Eu precisei largar daquele lugar de medo, e eu tive que aprender o que 'verdade' significa, e eu tive que me esquecer da minha visão de criança do Paraíso e Inferno, na que você ainda está presa. Vovó não está te julgando, Quinn. Deus ama você. Ele te ama tanto, mais do que nossos corações humanos podem compreender. O modo que você ama Beth, com cada pedaço de quem você é, de quem você era e de quem você vai ser? Não chega nem perto de uma fração do amor que ele tem por você." A Jovem Quinn estava chorando de novo, mas ela não estava sozinha. "Eu sei que você pensa assim agora, Quinn, mas eu não vou ir pro inferno. Eu amo minha mulher, e ela me ama, e nosso amor é puro. Deus abençoa nosso amor. Ele sabia e ele vê que nossas almas estão mais radiantes com isso."

Quinn estava começando a se perguntar quantas lágrimas ela tinha o poder de produzir. O segundo tempo não durou tanto quanto o primeiro, mas no final ela se sentia mais seca e sua cabeça estava latejando. Ela se enrolou contra seu próprio corpo, se abraçando, pegando calor do abraço confortável. Ela quase riu dos seus pensamentos porque conforto e calor eram duas palavras que ela nunca havia pensado que combinariam com ela mesma.

Era um produto da maternidade, ela pensou. E um produto da ciência médica era que ela não havia ficado ridiculosamente gorda depois de empurrar mais quatro crianças para fora do seu corpo.

"Essa blusa tem um cheiro bom", Quinn murmurou, se aconchegando mais perto com um contentamento meio sonolento.

A Quinn Mais Velha aparentemente decidiu torturá-la e acabar com sua felicidade. "É da Rachel."

Ela parou de tentar enterrar seu rosto no tecido macio imediatamente.

Foda-se minha vida.

"Você tá pensando Foda-se minha vida agora, né?"

"UGH!"

"Eu sei."

**QFRB**

_Nos ajude a encontrar nosso caminho para casa.  
E você me perguntou se eu já estive lá.  
Eu já estive lá?  
Eu quero te levar junto.  
Isso eu sei, eu quero viver para sempre dessa vez._


End file.
